


R-re-real Monsters?

by Madam_Fandom



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Meddling Kids, Mystery, Mystery Inc., Scobby Doo Gang, Some Humor, Vampire Nest, Vampire Turning, Vampire hunting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: Dean and Sam are in town to take out a vampire nest, but they run into an amateur group of monster hunters intending to do the same thing. What could go wrong?





	R-re-real Monsters?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Unnatural Writer Group over on Supernatural Amino. The prompt was "crossover". Only stipulations , had to be between 500 and 2000 words and kept to PG-13 rating. 
> 
> It was meant to only be for the group competition, but I had several request to write more. So I will add another chapter in the new future. I am currently working on my long Sherlock fic, Vampires in London or V.I.L. for short. Hope you like it.

“Jinkies it’s creepy out here, even in broad daylight. Fred are you sure we’re in the right location?”

“Come’on Velma, have I ever been wrong? This is the right place. I heard those two guys back at the diner say this was where they had tracked the vampire back to, that this is their nest.”

“Vampires? Like yikes Scob, maybe you and I should just wait here in the van.” 

Daphne stood next to the van reapplying foundation.

“Really Daph? Make up here?”

“You didn’t see those two guys Velma; they were dreamy.” Daphne’s voice went all soft and she had that far away look. “The one had short dirty blonde hair, and the greenest eyes. And the other was super tall, gorgeous brown hair, and his hair was better than mine! I’ll have to exchange hair tips with him. Oh! And dimples, he had dimples to die for.” Daphne exclaimed. Velma simply rolled her eyes, she was use to Daphne’s hysterics over potential new boyfriends. And she was also used to Fred’s jealousy...and que Fred.

 

“I don’t know what’s so great about them, we’re actual monster hunters. I bet they’re just wannabes.” 

Velma shook her head again, her team was so predictable. Shaggy and Scooby were hiding out in the back of the van, probably pigging out on food. Fred was sulking and Daphne was applying makeup. Sometimes Velma felt like she was the only one to take this job seriously. Sure most of the “monsters they had caught were really people in disguise, but there were a few unsolved cases they had that Velma would put money on that they were the real deal. Like this case, it didn’t feel cheesy or campy like most of their cases; it had an air of danger to it. And if she was right they couldn’t go in there half cocked. They needed a real plan, not one of Fred’s barely thought out ones. 

 

The rumbling of an engine announced the arrival of a '67 black Chevy impala, it pulled up a few feet away from the mystery van.

 

“Dude! Are those the two kids we seen at  the diner last night?” Sam questioned. 

“Son of a bitch! Looks like it. What the hell are they doing here? They’re gonna get themselves killed, or worse, turned into a vampire.” Dean glared at the blond and redhead through his windshield. “Come on, let’s get them outta here so we can gank these undead pains in my ass.”

 

Sam and Dean got out of their car and approached the gang. “Heeey!” Dean said cheerfully. “What are you all doing here?”

Sam watched with amusement as the redhead scrambled to put her compact away, and the guy frowned at Dean even harder. When Sam looked past them he saw a short brunette in glasses looking at them in slight interest but mostly annoyance. 

“Zonks, what's going on out here?”

Sam and Dean looked to the back of the van as a tall lanky young man got out the back with a brown Great Dane. 

Sam’s eyes lit up when he saw the dog, he loved dogs he couldn’t help it. The tall guy and dog walked past Sam and Dean to the impala. 

“Sweet! Hey is this your ride?” Shaggy hollered out over his shoulder.

Dean walked over to the duo grinning, always the proud father of Baby.

 

Sam stepped closer to the remaining members of the group. “Uh, hi. My name is Sam and that’s my brother Dean. 

 

Velma stepped out to introduce her group. She knew Fred was fuming over their arrival and Daphne wouldn’ be able to put two sentences together for at least another two minutes. 

“Hi, I’m Velma. This is Fred and Daphne. And the two over there with your brother are Shaggy, that's the man, and Scooby Doo, the dog.”

Sam smiled warmly at Velma, she could feel her pulse speeding up and her brain going to mush. He really did have dimples to die for. 

 

“So Velma, what brought you and your team here?

“Vampires.”

Sam just stared at her mouth agape, he hadn’t expected that would be the reason they would be here. “Vampires?”

“Yup. Same thing that brought you and your brother here. Look we’ve been hunting monsters since our freshman year in high school.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, but are y’all any good?”

“Yeah, we do okay.” She smiled back.

“You need to do better than okay. That is a nest of vampires, and not just any vampires they were made by the Alpha Vampire, which makes them extremely strong and powerful.” Sam warned.

 

Fred and Daphne had gathered closer, “What? Wait, wait, wait, wait. Every hunt we've gone on the monsters have always been people pretending. Do You actually believe these are real vampires?” Fred admonished.

Sam’s face paled and he suddenly looked as though someone has just killed his puppy. “So none of you have been on a real hunt? Great.” he threw his hands up in exasperation. He stalked over to Dean, interrupting him as preened over Baby.

“Dean, I talked to the group, they’re here to hunt the nest,  _ but _ none of them have ever been on a real hunt. Every hunt they’ve ever been on has been people pretending to be monsters. We can’t let them go in there, they’ll get massacred.”

“Like I agree with the tall one Scob, we shouldn’t go in there, it gives me the creeps.” 

Scooby whimpered and said, “Yerrh.”

 

Dean and Sam accompanied by Shaggy and Scooby walked back over to the mystery van. 

“So my brother tells me y’all are a bunch of amateurs, I can’t let you go in there. Your deaths would be on my hands; and Chuck knows I have enough of that already. Now, all of you need to climb back into that van and hightail it out of here.”

 

“You can’t seriously think those are real vampires in there? You sound like Velma.” Fred sneered his disbelief.

“Fred was it? Velma sounds like she is the smartest one out of all of you. Vampires are real and they are nothing like the movies. They don’t have to sleep in daylight hours, and it doesn’t kill them, so going in there under that misinformation would have gotten your whole team killed.” Sam argued. 

“Well, this is  _ my _ team and I say we stay.” Fred looked at each members of his team. “Daphne you’re with me, Velma you go with Scob and Shaggy. All right gang let’s go.” 

 

The young team started to walk towards the house. “Hey, hey, hey! Where is your gear? You’re going in there with no weapons or anything?” Dean sound incredulous. 

 

“We have or zip ties in our pockets, that’s all we need to apprehend criminals.” Daphne finally spoke up. She gave Dean a flirty smile.

 

“Sam, go with Velma’s team I will follow Twiddle Dumb here.” Dean whispered. 

Louder so the others could hear him, Dean said,

“Alright, just hold on, if you’re insisting on going in there let us grab our gear and we’ll go with you.” 

Dean and Sam walked to the back of the impala grabbing machetes and deadman's blood and throwing it all in two duffel bags. When they put the trunk down they saw Fred’s half of the team had already gone inside. “Son of a...why can’t people ever listen? First Ghostfacers, and now these kids.”

“I'm not a kid.” Velma piped up. I am 25 years old. I can handle myself, those two morons that went in ahead, not so much.” 

 

The group walked to the two story old Victorian style house, the door was wide open. They heard a scream, it sounded like Daphne. 

Velma turned quickly to Shaggy and Scooby, go back to the van and lock it up tight.” The two made haste back to the van, doing exactly as Velma said. Sam looked at Velma and smiled gently, “Here you go, he passed her a machete. Aim for the head, that much is true in the movies.”

 

Dean started up the stairs as Velma and Sam headed towards the back of the house. They were ambushed by two vampires in the hallway; Sam swung at one taking the head quickly and then the other. They continued moving towards the back of the house. Once reaching the kitchen in the back, they saw a vampire feeding blood into Fred’s mouth as Daphne was backed into a corner whimpering. Velma ran over to Daphne as Sam again swung his blade taking the vamps head clean off. Daphne screamed again, but Velma clamped a hand over her mouth cutting off most of the noise. Sam looked Fred over. He looked okay besides the bite at his wrist and the blood smeared across his lips. 

 

Dean came running in the room. “I took out 4 of them upstairs but the rest of the house is empty, someone must have tipped them off that we were coming.”

Sam was gathering some of the blood from the vampire that had bit Fred. Velma had come to  stand over him, watching. “What are you doing?”

 

“Saving your friend. He can be saved as long as he doesn't drink human blood. The cure involves the blood of the vampire that bit you.”

 

Dean helped Daphne to her feet and Sam shook Fred awake. “Wake up buddy, we need to get out of here.” Fred woke up Nina panic and tried scrambling away, but the body of the vampire prevented him from getting too far. 

 

Sam offered a hand to him, “Let’s get you out of here.” The five of them walked out of the house, Dean paused, digging around in his bag, he pulled out lighter fluid and some matches. He squirted fluid all on the door frame of the house and right inside the door striking the matches he lit the whole book on fire then tossed it against the door, igniting the lighter fluid. Soon the whole front of the house was ablaze.

 

Back at the cars Dean helped Daphne into the passenger side of the van. And Sam walked Fred to the impala, putting him in the back seat. 

 

Dean explained to the young team that they were going to make a cure for Fred and they would deliver him to their hotel when they were certain that the cure had worked. 

 

Velma smiled up at Sam. Thank you Sam, for having our backs, for everything.” 

“Uh, no problem. Here’s my number, you know, just in case you ever need back up, or...just because.” Velma took the card offered and held it in her hand tightly. “Thanks. Well I guess we should be heading out, we don’t want to be here when the cops arrive.” She walked to the mystery van and climbed in the driver seat. Sam and Dean watched as the van pulled away. 

  
“All right, let’s go cure their friend.” Sam said as he and Dean climbed into the impala. 


End file.
